Feisty Love Confessions
by Skippie89
Summary: Fili thinks that Eve is in love with his brother. But what will he do when he finds out that isn't true? This story was created due to a writing challenge from a friend. Enjoy!


Eve watched in delight as Kili whisked Tauriel away to the dance floor. It was about time the two of them got together. They had been dancing around the subject for weeks, no pun intended. She took another sip from her drink and swayed to the music as she watched the young couple.

"I would have thought you'd be more upset by this whole thing."

Eve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she turned her head in the direction which the voice had come from. Fili was standing next to her. His thumb was hooked into the pocket of his dark jeans, with his hip cocked to the side and the blue shirt clung to him like a second skin. Eve had to mentally remind herself to swallow as she looked up towards his face. If his normal physic didn't make her panties wet, the look on his face certainly did. He wore such a serious expression as he glared out at, what she could only assume was his brother. She absentmindedly rubbed her thighs together as she tried to think back to his previous statement.

"Why would you think that? Should I not be happy for them?"

The light glinted off his hair as he turned that panty wetting expression on her. Normally he wore it down, with the family braids showing but tonight he had braided it up so that most of it was kept out of his face. Eve wasn't really into guys with hair long enough that you could braid, but damn if those golden locks didn't make her want to grab on to them and pull him in for a kiss.

"How could you be dealing with this so well? Dammit Eve! It's obvious you're in love with him and now you're watching him go off with someone else as if it's nothing!"

Eve's eyes widened. Fili had raised his voice before, but that was normally when they were in each others' faces and arguing. But he'd never done it while apparently coming to her defence before. Fili watched as multiple emotions ran across her face and his heart tightened in his chest as she brought her hand to cover her mouth because she was obviously trying not to c-! She was laughing! It was Fili's turn furrow his eyebrows in complete confusion as he watched the woman in front literally shake with laughter. It even got to the point where she had to place her glass on the nearby table and hold on to her stomach as she slightly bent over and tried, but failed to contain her mirth. When she finished she stood up straight, wiping the tears from her eye.

"Oh Fili. I'm not in love with him. Kili and I are just friends! How could I be in love with him when I'm in love with y- eh! Someone else!"

Fili watched as her body instantly stilled at her admission and she took on the features of a frightened deer. The very thought of her being with anyone else filled his entire being with instant fury. He had kept his emotions in check thinking it had been his brother but if it was another man he simply wouldn't stand for it. He- replayed what she said in his mind and as quickly as the rage had entered his body it evaporated and his lips turned into a predatory smirk and he moved to close the distance between them.

"So who are you in love with then?"

Eve turned her startled green eyes to his and the look on his face said it all. He knew. He fucking knew.

"Eh? No one! Doesn't matter!" she continued to ramble as she slowly backed away, "I'm, eh, going to the bathroom. Back in a sec!"

With that she practically ran from him and for once there was no que for the ladies room. She stood in the middle of the room, bracing herself against the sink counter looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying to simply breathe until she heard the indisputable sound of the click of the lock from the door behind her and her breath hitched.

"Who are you in love with Eve?" came the husky voice by her right ear that instantly sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were smouldering as he kept eye contact with her through the mirror.

When she didn't speak, she felt big hot hands curl over her hips, the thumbs applying a delicious amount of pressure as he drew symbols over the cloth on her skin. Eve barely contained the gasp as he stepped up to her. The heat from his chest radiated through the material to her back, his hips fit snugly so she could feel his crotch against her ass.

Her breathing continued to quicken as his lips slowly lowered to her bare shoulder and with teasing slowness kissed his way up to her ear until he stopped, his lips a hair's breath away. "Who are you in love with Eve?"

Something seemed to snap inside her and she spun around to face him. Eve all but growled before reaching up to roughly grab the hair at the back of his head and crash his lips against hers. Fili could taste the rum still clinging them and he groaned. The feel of his lips sent heat straight to her core and she kissed him with all the emotion she had been trying to keep hidden from him. When both of them felt the need for air they leaned back slightly, looking just as dishevel and panting for air. They continued staring into each others' eyes while visually daring the other to do or say something.

"You. You stupid man. I'm in love with you."

That was all Fili needed to hear and his lips crashed back down on hers. He didn't relent and nipped at her lower lip to gain access to her mouth. Eve was unable to contain the moan and Fili used that to his advantage and slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Both of them fought for dominance in that kiss, neither winning which only seemed to heat them up even more. His hands moved from her hips to slowly run down, his fingers teasing the inside of her thighs eliciting another delicious moan. Without warning he lifted her up and on to the counter before positioning himself between her legs. Breaking the kiss Fili turned his attention to her neck where he kissed and nipped at the skin.

"Dammit woman! You're going to be the death of me."

To drive his point home he grasped the back of her knees and pulled her roughly against him causing her to mewl at the feel of his already hardening length against her core. Not being one to let him outmatch her, she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and ground into him. The vibrations caused by his growl by her ear almost caused her undoing. She gave a breathy giggle when she realised he hadn't moved and seemed to struggle on keeping his own breath even.

"Think that's funny huh?" she felt his lips turn into that delicious smirk against her skin and she shivered in anticipation, "Lets see how funny you find this."

His hands slowly moved up the inside of her thighs, his thumbs once again adding teasing amounts of pressure. All that went through her mind was "thank god I'm wearing a skirt" before it went blank as his thumb reached her panties. His left thumb started drawing lazy circles against the material, while his other hand alternated the pressure he applied to her other thigh. Her right hand in his hair kept him against the skin at her neck where he still continued his torturous kisses, while her other grabbed at the material on his shoulder.

The slow pace was driving her crazy and just when she was about to say something he slipped his thumb past the material and started applying pressure to her clit.

"Oh fuck!" The hand in his hair tightened.

"Hmmm… Baby. You're already so wet for me."

He continued his slow place but would alternate between the amount of pressure he would apply until she was a squirming mess on the counter. He hand on multiple occasions already brought her to the brink only to lessen the pressure. It was driving her crazy!

"Dammit Fili! Stop teasing me!"

"As the lady commands."

He instantly pulled away from her and Eve almost cried out from the loss until she felt his breath against her thighs. She was roughly pulled further to the edge of the counter, but this gave her space in which to lean back slightly and get more comfortable.

"Won't be needing these anymore."

Eve was about to question what he was talking about when she heard the ripping of material and she suddenly felt cooler air against the heat between her legs. She was about ready to shout at him in outrage when she felt his mouth against her core and suddenly all thoughts flew out of her mind. Damn he was good with his tongue!

Fili would swirl the tip of his tongue around her clit before flattening it and running it entirely against her core. At some point her hand found its way into his hair again and the noises that came from her mouth had Fili to the point where he was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to be deep inside her.

"Oh fuck! Fili! I'm- I'm nearly-!"

He didn't even let her finish the sentence because he moved his tongue back to her clit and entered two of his fingers into her wet heat already feeling how she twitched and grasped around them. It was then that he curled them at just the right point as he continued to thrust them inside of her that she snapped. Her entire body went rigid and her back bowed as she let out a silent scream. He continued as he helped ease her down from the high he had created. When her breathing evened out he removed his fingers and lifted his head. Eve was watching him with a flushed expression, but her eyes still held a fierceness to them. Leaning forward he kissed her and she moaned at the taste of herself on his lips.

Ending the kiss Eve took the hand he had previously been using and while keeping eye contact used her mouth and tongue to clean off his fingers. Watching his fingers disappear between her plump red lips and feeling her tongue run along them had his cock throbbing painfully and he used his other hand to stroke himself through the material to try and relieve some of the pressure.

Seeing this Eve simply kicked his hand away and jumped to her feet on the floor in front of him. Placing her hand against the denim she slowly stroked his hardened length and her core twitched at the thought of having him inside of her. But now it was time for a little payback.

"My turn…"

The huskiness of her voice simply caused him to groan as she turned him around so he could lean his back against the counter and brace himself. Kneeling down in front of him she slowly undid the top button of his jeans. When she pulled the zipper down with her teeth, all she could hear from above was a whispered, "fuck…"

To her delight he had gone without boxers and her eyes widened as he sprang free. He was big. Not just length, but in girth as well and she licked her lips at the thought of him pounding into her. Looking up, she kept eye contact as she kissed the tip of his cock causing it to twitch. Smirking she moved a little lower and flattened her tongue against the base before slowly sliding it up before swirling around the tip. Eve watched Fili's breath quicken every time she did this and it delighted her. She continued to do this even after she had him thoroughly lubricated. She didn't give Fili any warning when on the last stroke she rose up slightly and took him as far into her mouth as she could.

Fili roared at this and his hips bucked into her mouth, causing him to go in a little deeper again. His left hand grabbed her hair as he tried in vein to hold her in place and give him a moment to breath and calm slightly. Eve moaned in delight and Fili could feel the vibrations run along his cock causing him to shout and buck into her again. Eve didn't relent though, using her other hand she alternated between massaging his balls and stroking the base of his cock that she couldn't take into her mouth. Just as she felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch she would slow her pace and tighten her hand around the base. After the second time of doing this Fili growled and used her hair to pull her warm and wet mouth away from him.

He gave her no warning but simply lifted her up and braced her against the wall before swiftly entering her. Eve's head fell forward on to his shoulder as they both moaned at the feeling. Eve had never felt so delightfully full before and she was so wet from everything they had just done that she just enjoyed the feeling of being stretched. Fili, on the other hand had to count back from thirty because she was tight and he wanted to make her come again before he did, but that might be difficult from how she was twitching around his cock.

Eve's mouth was suddenly on his and they took in each others' moans when he began to move. Fili's pace was hard and fast, the grip on her hips would surely leave bruises but Eve didn't care, all that mattered was the feeling of him inside her. Her hands contented themselves with wrapping around his neck and gripping his hair. When Fili lifted one of her legs slightly higher on his hips the new angle caused her to gasp. The bundle of nerves his cock was hitting inside of her, combined with his pelvis grinding against her clit sent her over the edge.

"Fuck! Fili!"

The feeling of her like a vice around his cock and his name coming from her lips was all it took. He started to roughly and erratically thrust into her until he finally sheathed himself deep inside of her and groaned out her name against her neck as he came. Eve gently massaged her nails against his scalp as she kept her eyes closed and basked in the sensations. They stayed in that position for a while longer as they came down from their high.

Fili slowly let her down, holding on to her hips at the end as Eve still seemed a bit wobbly. When she finally got her sea legs he cupped her cheeks and turned her face to look at him. He placed a kiss on her lips once again, but this time it was different from the others. It was slow, loving; as if he was putting all his feelings into it. When the kiss ended and he pulled back to look at her, she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I love you too."

Eve let out a watery laugh and pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Good. Now lets go back to my place and continue this. After all, I can't exactly go back to dance since SOMEONE tore my panties."


End file.
